During a common phone call, a called party usually decides whether to pick up the phone, that is, answer the call, based on a current situation. If after a period of waiting, the called party still does not pick up, the calling party may access a voice mailbox of the called party to leave the called party a message. After leaving the message, the calling party hangs up and the call ends. The called party may access the voice mailbox to listen to the message, though in this case the called party may have already missed some important calls.